1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid fuels in the form of compression moldings which comprise plastics and powders of a low calorific value whereby fusible materials such as waste plastics, low calory powder such as coal combustion ashes, ashes obtained by combustion of oil cokes, ashes obtained from combustion of heavy oils, residues obtained after squeezing of food materials and the like are re-utilized as fuel resources.
2. Related Art Statement
In recent years, a huge amount of plastic articles have been in use, which is in turn accompanied by a great amount of waste plastics. In these waste plastics, there are contained a number of combustible plastics. If these are burnt as they are, the combustion rate becomes too high or the calorific value becomes too large, so that the combustion temperature reaches too high a level. This leads to the disadvantage that walls of a combustion boiler or furnace deteriorate within a short time because of the high temperature or that during the combustion the plastics melt and deposit on the walls of the combustion boiler or the plastic melt flows to impede the combustion, thus these plastics being unlikely to be used as a fuel.
On the other hand, combustion ashes of coal or heavy oil discharged, for example, from steam powder plants, or combustion ashes of oil cokes discharged from oil cokes combustion boilers are huge in amount. In general, these ashes are combusted after mixing with fuels of cement kilns or with oils, but since they are unlikely to burn, it is usual to permit them to store on field in huge amounts.